Quicksilver and Apathetic Indigo
by Xx SadoMasochist xX
Summary: A Oneshot. Albus and Scorpius. Scorpius tries to say yes, but doesn't know how. He uses a rose to help him say his feelings.


**Quicksilver and Apathetic Indigo.**

Liquid mercury eyes scanned the area, wisdom and detached pain reflecting in the vast pools. The eyes were hidden behind a pair of silver, wire-framed glasses and a pale blush spread across the alabaster skin beneath them. A delicate, button nose sat over a modest, thin-lipped mouth on a face that was surrounded by unruly platinum hair. It was safe to say that this face, belonging to the son of Draco Malfoy, was almost nothing like his father.

The reserved, modest boy was a first year. He sat in his newly cleaned school robes, the delicate emerald trim setting off his molten silver eyes. An arm sat resting casually on one raised knee, his slender body pressed against the tree trunk of a willow tree by the greenhouses. The delicate leaves danced around him in an almost surreal, fairy dance.

The quicksilver followed the majestic movements almost wistfully. The blonde hair fell delicately into those sparkling pools, and long, tapered fingers brushed them away just as delicately. The boy faintly resembled a walking china doll, and though he was wise as a Ravenclaw his cunning set pride in his Malfoy name.

Classes were over an hour before, and he sighed, his eyes moving away from the almost petal-like leaves that hid him from the rest of the Hogwarts students. The quicksilver pools rested on a flower, lying before his feet. A white rose, the thorns tapered into beautiful but dangerous points, and the petals almost matching his messy platinum hair. The rose made his thoughts wander to another boy.

Garnet hair that set off ever-changing eyes, even more unruly than the Malfoy boys' and freckles that stood out defiantly against lightly tanned skin. Tall, though shorter than the daydreaming boy beneath the willow, and defiant. Today, the boys' eyes had been apathetic. Indigo. A cross between purple and blue, deep and brooding. Albus Severus Potter.

The blonde smiled slightly at the thought of Al, his moon-beam cheeks developing a small, rose tint blush. Usually the redhead had blazing green eyes full of confidence and daring, or a reddish-purple that almost matched the garnet tint of his hair, filled with cunning and mischievousness. But today they had been indigo. Apathy and a deep, almost hurt brooding housed his pupils; streaks of silver had pushed through, filled with longing and sadness.

The blonde frowned at the thought, his mind whirring with the sound of rustling leaves. "Scorpius?"

The blonde looked up at his name, his eyes settling on the redhead with the mood ring eyes.

"Albus."

Scorpius smiled again and picked up the rose, twirling it slightly between two of his delicate fingers. Albus sat next to Scorpius, his eyes turning to a light brown with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

Scorpius sighed. "Nothing, just thinking about y-… things."

Albus' eyes went a darker brown with a shot of that silver (which matched Scorp's so perfectly) piercing through like lightning bolts. "Is this about that rose? I mean…"

Albus trailed off, looking down at Scorpius's hand, which still twirled the rose. "Yes, it is about the rose."

Scorpius let his molten eyes wander over to the mysterious redhead. "Al, look at me please?"

Albus looked at the blonde, his eyes glossy with unshed tears but a dull orange with hope. The blonde began his speech, which he had been mulling over in his head for a full hour now. He stared at the rose, whispering a small spell to it. Albus' eyes changed back to the dull brown with curiosity as he stared at the rose, which had begun to turn the house colors of Slytherin. "Why'd you turn it to our house colors?"

"Keep watching."

Scorpius twirled the rose and it turned the color of Albus' eyes when he was happy- a piercing, beautiful reddish color. "This rose… It's what I see right now. Your eyes, when you're happy, are this color. A molten, sparkling maroon the same color of rubies and crushed red rose petals. White is the color of friendship. But, Albus…"

Scorpius took a deep breath and continued. "You spoke to me of happiness, of a world where I could be free. You spoke to me of something I want most in this world. And that thing is sitting beside me, dressed in Slytherin robes with Gryffindor hair. And so… my heart is pounding, and I promised myself I wouldn't be nervous around you when I asked this, but…"

Scorpius closed his eyes and re-opened them to find the fierce emerald of the confident, happy boys' eyes staring back at him. "Do you really want to be mine?"

Albus' eyes twinkling and the small, chaste kiss to Scorp's lips was enough of an answer.

---

_A/N: Well, my first Al/Scorp fic. I like how it came out. R&R appreciated :)_

-Teh SadoMasochist.


End file.
